Sentimiento Indescritible
by juli.dr
Summary: Continuación de "La reina, el castillo y Elsa". Anna una dibujante de comics esta casada con Elsa una diseñadora de modas. Recién empiezan a describir el significado del matrimonio y la familia, ademas de todos los misterios que la vida les tiene preparada. [Modern AU], [Elsanna], [No relacionadas]
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa POV**

* * *

><p>Hay varias cosas que me gusta o disfruto hacer, por ejemplo dibujar, diseñar, besar a Anna, cocinar y pasar mí tiempo con niños. Recientemente he tenido la oportunidad de combinar varias de esas cosas casi que al tiempo.<p>

Hace unos meses Vogue realizo un convenio con varias empresas de moda para realizar una línea de ropa para niños. Tuve la fortuna de ser elegida como una de las representantes de la revista para este evento. Así que los últimos tres meses he estado bastante ocupada diseñando varios trajes y socializando mucho con los niños que los llevaran.

Mañana en la noche seria la pasarela y tenía que tener todo bajo control, no solo con la ropa que diseñe, sino también con la de los demás diseñadores y no exactamente por qué hubieran sido amables conmigo o por que tengamos una buena relación de compañeros, más bien es por los niños, muchos de ellos estaban emocionados por el desfile y no sería justo que por el descuido de alguien la ilusión de ellos se viera destrozada. No, no cuando llevan meses haciéndose la idea y falta tan poco para que suceda.

-Señorita Summer, ¿Usted cree que lo hare bien el día de mañana?-la dulce voz de Emmily, una niña de 6 años, me saco de mis pensamientos. Estaba ajustándole una de las mangas de la camisa que usaría en el desfile.

-Por supuesto que lo harás bien, llevas meses practicando. No tienes por qué preocuparte-trate de tranquilizarla. Emmily era una niña tímida para su edad y bastante callada, pero era muy cariñosa con las personas en las que confiaba. Tenía el cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos azules, además de unas cuantas pecas en el rostro que me recordaban un poco a Anna.

-Pero tendré que desfilar enfrente de muchas personas. ¿Qué tal si me caigo?, he visto que a muchas señoritas les ha pasado-No pude evitar sonreír, en verdad era una niña muy dulce.

-Eso no te va a pasar-le di el ultimo retoque a su manga-porque a diferencia de ellas, tu no vas a usar tacones, así que no perderás el equilibrio mientras caminas.

-Si, tal vez no me pase-me contesto aun con inseguridad en su voz.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Anna y yo estaremos apoyándote desde la audiencia. Nada malo pasara.

-Ohhh, ¿su esposa vendrá?, ¿la autora de Frozen?-ante la mención de Anna, todas las preocupaciones de Emmily desaparecieron, su rostro se ilumino y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Como en varias ocasiones he mencionado, el comic de Anna, aquel que está basado en las reina de las nieves, fue muy popular y bien recibido por el público, en especial por los niños. La primera vez que nos reunimos con ellos, muchos me confundieron con la reina de las nieves, algo bastante divertido porque me pedían que usara mis poderes para crear una pequeña nevada, con mucha calma les explique la situación de mi parecido con ella, además les comente que estaba casada con la autora del comic y con unos cuantos cambios en la versión, todos entendieron, pero eso nos los detuvo de querer tomarse fotos conmigo. Desde ese momento han estado muy emocionados de conocer a Anna, pero lamentablemente no se ha dado la oportunidad.

-Sí, ella misma-ya con su manga terminada la solté.

-¿Puedo pedirle un autógrafo o si no es mucho pedir un dibujo?-la timidez regreso a su voz y un leve sonrojo se esparció por sus mejillas, pero la emoción y el brillo en sus ojos seguía ahí.

-¿Por qué estás tan emocionada?-le pregunto Sam, otro de los niños del desfile. Él era dos años mayor que Emmily pero también era un niño tierno.

-La esposa de la señorita Summer vendrá mañana al desfile-le contesto con timidez.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Sam igual de emocionado que Emmily la primera vez. Ella se limitó a asentir-¡Chicos!, ¡la autora de Frozen vendrá mañana al desfile!-grito Sam por todo el lugar. De inmediato varios de los niños empezaron a acercarse, la mayoría con sus trajes aun puestos y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿me podría dibujar?-dijo uno de ellos

-Yo quiero aparecer en su comic

-¿Me daría su autógrafo?

-A mí me gustaría tener una de las figuras de Hero Game, me gusta bastante

Los niños empezaron a hablar emocionados por la aparición de Anna. Seguramente ella estaría muy feliz por tener tanta atención de sus fans aunque fueran niños.

-Es posible, pero por ahora lo único que les puedo asegurar es que vendrá a verlos-trate de calmarlos un poco

Para mi suerte, eso fue suficiente. La mayoría regresaron con sus respectivos diseñadores para que les terminaran de dar los últimos ajustes, mientras que otros se quedaron hablando y jugando por el lugar.

La noche llego y ya todo estaba preparado para el día de mañana, los niños ya se habían retirado a sus casas y el día de hoy me correspondía dejar todo asegurado. Ya estaba a punto de irme cuando cierto personaje de interpuso en mi camino.

-Linda noche, ¿no crees, Elsa?

-Hans-dije con desanimo-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-No trabajo, obviamente, no fui tan afortunado-dijo con recelo. Ya no se molestaba en ocultar su disgusto hacia mí, en especial, ahora que destacaba más que él.

-¿Entonces qué?-le dije en un tono seco y cortante. No tenía tiempo que perder, en especial con él. Tan solo quería regresar a mi apartamento con mi esposa.

-Bueno, de hecho si es trabajo, pero por tu expresión sé que entendiste mi comentario anterior-de su mochila saco un sobre de manila y lo extendió para que lo tomara-La editora en jefe te mando los manuscritos de la publicación de este mes. Quiere que te reúnas con tu equipo y tengan el artículo listo para el miércoles.

-Muy bien-agarre el sobre de manila y lo guarde en mi bolso-Aunque ya es algo tarde, me lo hubieras entregado mañana.

-Sí, hubiera sido lo mejor, pero mañana no iré a la oficina y con toda la atención que estas recibiendo últimamente, no puedo arriesgarme a hacer mal mi trabajo y seguir siendo opacado por ti-Alzo los hombros como si no fuera gran cosa-tuve suerte de encontrarte a tiempo, de lo contrario hubiera tenido que ir a tu casa para entregarte el sobre y eso significaría verle la cara a la agresiva de tu esposa.

-No le digas así, Anna no es agresiva-le conteste molesta, no me gustaba cuando hablaba de Anna.

-¡Ja!, sí, claro, pegarme un puño en la cara solo porque si, es no ser agresivo-dijo en un tono burlón y cargado de sarcasmo.

-Estabas siendo un idiota, como ahora y lo sabes, Anna solo te golpeo porque lo merecías-la defendí.

-Por supuesto-me dedico una mirada fría y se dio la vuelta-Nos vemos-empezó a alejarse del lugar poco a poco hasta que ya no hubo ningún rastro de él.

-Qué persona tan molesta-dije entre dientes. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza empezaba a hacer presencia, para evitar que llegara a mayores decidí irme lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar al apartamento sentí un aroma delicioso esparcirse por toda la sala, provenía de la cocina. Me acerque con lentitud, sin hacer mucho ruido, conforme llegaba empecé a escuchar voces que provenían del mismo lugar.

-Te lo digo, entre más salsa de tomate le eches mejor sabor tendrá-escuche la voz de Anna.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no cocinas tú?, parecer que eres la experta y todo eso-esa era la voz de Mateo

-Por qué el espagueti jamás me ha quedado bien y tu dijiste que sabias prepararlo-se defendió Anna.

-¿Y si le agregamos chocolate?-sugirió Olaf

Cuando llegue a la cocina los tres estaban concentrados en la estufa, dándome la espalda.

-¡Es la mejor idea que he escuchado!-contesto Anna con notable emoción-y agreguémosle un poco de crema.

-¡NO!-gruño Mateo-Es espagueti, no le pueden echar ninguna de esas cosas, arruinaran el sabor

-o lo mejoraremos-insistió Anna

-Por maravillosa que suene la idea, creo que Mateo tiene razón-decidí interrumpir antes de que los tres se pusieran a discutir. Mi voz los tomo por sorpresa y saltaron al escucharla, de inmediato Anna se giró para verme.

-¡Elsa!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con inquietud en su voz.

-ehmm, yo vivo aquí.

-¡Sí!, por supuesto, estamos casadas, jejeje, pero no, espera, no me refería a eso, yo, esto, lo que quise decir es…¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto algo nerviosa y confundida de sus propias palabras.

-Es la misma pregunta Anna-le dije con calma.

-Lo que trata de decir es que te esperábamos más tarde-le ayudo Olaf.

-Terminamos todos los preparativos con rapidez así que llegue un poco más temprano

-Buuu, queríamos prepararte la cena y dejar todo servido y arreglado para cuando llegaras-dijo Anna algo avergonzada-últimamente llegas muy tarde y no era justo que te pusieras a cocinar para nosotros, especial después de un día tan agotador.

-Ohh Anna, no te preocupes por eso, te he dicho que adoro cocinar para ustedes

-lo sé, lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces, aun así quería hacer algo especial, como la buena esposa que soy-dijo con un leve orgullo en su voz, como si al fin reconociera lo maravillosa que ha sido conmigo todo este tiempo.

-Tan buena que no sabe hacer espagueti, por eso me pidió ayuda para cocinarlo, de hecho, la comida ya va a estar…así que…creo que podemos pasar a comer-Dijo Mateo.

-Gracias Chicos-les sonreí. Luego procedí a saludarlos como se debía. A Olaf le di un gran abrazo, pensar que con el tiempo me acostumbraría a hacerlo es algo bastante increíble, a Mateo le di beso en la mejilla, me parecía gracioso verlo sonrojarse, igual que Anna, aunque ella ya debería estar acostumbrada, en ocasiones aun lo hace, y por ultimo a Anna, un dulce beso en la boca en el que las dos sonreímos.

Después de los saludos y todo lo ocurrido, procedimos a servir la cena, el espagueti quedo delicioso, Mateo tenia cualidades en la cocina y me alegra que no se haya dejado influenciar por las ideas de Anna y Olaf.

Una vez terminamos todos, Olaf y Mateo se despidieron, Anna lavo todos los platos y luego nos acostamos las dos en nuestra cama.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?-le pregunte mientras sacaba de mi mesa de noche el tercer libro de la serie de Canción de hielo y fuego, tanto ver Game of Thrones con Anna me llevo a leer los libros.

-Igual que siempre, de hecho, últimamente he tenido un buen ritmo al dibujar, posiblemente porque me estoy acercando al final de Hero Game-se empezó a enrollar en las sabanas y luego se recostó a mi lado- Tal vez la emoción de llegar al final me está haciendo trabajar más rápido.

-Espera-aparte la mirada del libro y lo coloque sobre mis piernas-¿Vas a terminar Hero Game?

-si…no soy del tipo que le gusta alargar una historia más de lo necesario…si, es eso, suena genial, ¿no?-una leve emoción se presentó en su voz junto con una sonrisa.

-¿Es eso o que ya no tienes más ideas?-pose mi mano sobre su cabeza y empecé a acariciarla

-Tal vez…un poco de eso también…es que, cuando empecé tenía muy bien pensado lo que quería que pasara en la historia, pero tuve que alargarla por presión de la editorial, ahora ya no tengo más ideas así que procedí a dibujar la fase final de todo.

-Es una lástima, en verdad me gustaba Hero Game, pero entiendo por qué lo haces-Anna levanto la mirada y procedió a besarme, era una de las pocas veces que ella iniciaba un beso.

-No te preocupes, sacare otra historia-me dijo con una sonrisa, lentamente alejándose de mi-Esta vez en un nuevo mundo, con súper mega ultra geniales personajes y batallas épicas que harán que salgan lucecitas de las páginas-La emoción se hizo presente, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, ese brillo especial que solo aparece cuando habla de sus dibujos e ideas.

-En ese caso, la esperare con ansias-tome de nuevo mi libro para retomar la lectura, cuando recordé algo- ¡oh!, ahora que lo pienso los modelos se pondrán tristes con la noticia, admiran mucho tu trabajo.

-Ohhhh ¿de verdad?-dijo con orgullo-jejeje, bueno, mi trabajo es increíble, extraordinario, superior, súper genial, no es de extrañar que lo admiren.

-Pero mira, ¿de dónde salió tanta confianza?-la moleste, Anna se sonrojo y oculto su cabeza entre las sabanas-pero si, de eso no hay duda, tu trabajo es increíble, extraordinario, superior y súper genial- coloque el libro una vez más sobre la mesa de noche y procedí a abrazar a Anna, quien seguía entre las sabanas- todos están bastante emocionados por conocerte.

-Jejejeje-la escuche reír, poco a poco fue sacando su rostro del interior de las sabanas, hasta que quedamos frente a frente, ella aún estaba algo sonrojada-Bueno no tendrán que esperar mucho, mañana me conocerán.

-Te tendrán rodeada, muchas quiere tú autógrafo, otros quieren un dibujo o que les des figuras de tus comics.

-¿Has dicho muchas?-el leve rubor que aún tenía en su rostro se intensifico-bu…bue…bueno…parece que es inevitable, teng…tengo un gran encanto que trasmito por mis dibujos-acerco su cara a mi rostro, nuestros labios a pocos centímetros de distancia-espero que no te pongas celosa cuando este rodeada de tantas chicas-dijo nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada ante la idea. Yo no pude contener mi risa y alejando nuestros rostros me deje llevar. Eso hizo que me ganara una mirada de confusión por parte de ella. Tal vez haya olvidado decirle que era un desfile de ropa para niños.

-No para nada, sé que eres mía-le dije entre risas

-y tu mía…-contesto aun confundida

-Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo-volví a acercar nuestros rostros para esta vez darle un beso de buenas noches, no muy largo, porque las cosas podrían llegar a mayores si no nos controlábamos, así que al separarnos, procedí a apagar las luces y deje que el sueño me guiara junto a los brazos de Anna.

* * *

><p>Faltaba poco para el comiendo del desfile, Anna y yo ya nos encontrábamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, los cuales estaban en primera fila. El lugar estaba totalmente lleno, grandes personalidades del mundo de la moda se encontraban reunidas para presenciar el evento. No puedo negar que estaba nerviosa, más que todo por la posibilidad de que alguno de mis diseños no fuera bien recibido.<p>

-No te pongas nerviosa, todo saldrá bien-me animo Anna a la vez que agarraba mi mano.

-Tienes razón-le sonreí. Aunque lo dijera, la ansiedad seguía presente, así que para distraerme me quede observándola un rato. Ella parecía algo inquiera, como si estuviera esperando algo- Te ves muy ansiosa, de hecho, más que yo. ¿Hay algo que no sepa?-le pregunte con sospecha en la voz.

-No para nada, todo está bien, no es como si estuviera emocionada por ver a las modelos, en especial a las que admiran mi trabajo, pfff, claro que no, obvio no es eso-contesto súper nerviosa, un sonrojo se expandió por toda su cara y sus manos empezaron a sudar. Hay una cosa que adoro de Anna y son sus balbuceos, sumado con el hecho de que es alguien fácil de leer, cuando se poner nerviosa empieza a decir muchas cosas y entre esas cosas termina diciendo todo lo que piensa.

-Ohh, así que incluso viniendo con tu esposa, te muestras muy emocionada por ver a las modelos-le dije en un tono serio pero con un leve toque de burla. No tenía necesidad de sentirme enojada o celosa, porque su castigo llegaría pronto.

-ehhh…n…¡NO!...claro que no, y…yo…solo estaba….

-Señoras y Señoras, tomen asiento que el evento ya va a comenzar-la interrumpió la voz del presentado. Anna lanzo un suspiro de alivio y enfoco la mirada hacia el frente. Sin seguir presionando con el asunto también enfoque mi mirada hacia la tarima.

La música empezó a sonar y después de unos minutos los modelos empezaron a salir, el primero fue Sam, se veía todo lindo con sus rizos dorados al aire, luciendo una camisa blanca manga larga y un chaleco negro, cuando llego a la punta de la tarima, nos vio y nos saludó. Con una sonrisa y un leve movimiento de mi mano derecha lo salude antes de que se retirara para dar paso a otro modelo.

Me gire para ver el rostro de Anna, tenía la boca abierta casi que tocando el piso, una expresión de decepción presente por todo su rostro. No pude evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujara en mi rostro, si lo pensaba bien era una situación bastante cómica. Me acerque con lentitud a su oído, con mis labios haciendo un leve rose en su oreja.

-¿Decepcionada?- le susurre. Ella de inmediato dio un brinco en su asiento.

-No…-dijo con poca seguridad-es solo que nunca mencionaste que fueran niños.

-Bueno, me alegra no haberlo hecho, ahora sé que no debo traerte a otros desfiles-fingí estar molesta, pero por dentro sentía muchas ganas de reírme.

-Lo siento-la tristeza se apodero de su rostro y no pude evitar sentirme mal-solo me deje llevar, pero sabes que jamás haría algo que te lastimara.

-Lo sé, lo sé-le sonreí para que se calmara, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro-además tu solo las veras en la pasarela, yo prácticamente las visto.

-Espera, ¿Qué?-aparte mi cabeza de su hombre y levante la mirada, le sonreí con maldad y en ese momento apareció Emmily en la pasarela.

Ella trataba de mantener la calma, podía ver que estaba nerviosa ante la presencia de tantas personas, sin embargo ella miraba al frente, como la niña valiente que es, al llegar a la punta su mirada conecto con la mía y pude notar como sus nervios desaparecieron. Le dedique una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió, su cambio de ánimo fue radical y con rapidez se fue alejando.

-Ese estilo sí que lo reconocí, lo diseñaste tú, ¿no?, por favor dime que sí, ya no quiere arruinar más las cosas.

-así es-deje salir una pequeña risita

-ufff, siento que mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo-Anna coloco su mano sobre su pecho y lanzo otro suspiro de alivio

-Esa niña se llama Emmily, es una de tus admiradoras y es bastante dulce. Incluso anoche cuando me refería a los modelos hablaba especialmente de ella.

-aunque me esperaba otra cosa-inconscientemente levante una de mis cejas ante el comentario de Anna, ella de inmediato desvió la mirada-me alegra saber que los niños aprecian mi trabajo-volvió a enfocar su mirada en mi-no puedo esperar a conocerlos.

Dicho eso y sin nada más que añadir, las dos volvimos a enfocarnos en el desfile, admirando la valentía de los niños y apreciando el esfuerzo de los diseñadores por lograr trajes tan hermosos. Después de unas dos horas, que fue más o menos lo que duro el desfile, Anna y yo nos dirigimos a los camerinos, donde estaban todos los niños reunidos. En un principio estaban distraídos, la emoción de haber participado al fin en el desfile los tenia deslumbrados, pero cuando uno de ellos me reconoció y de inmediato puso su atención en mi querida esposa, la emoción se incrementó y como si fuera una ola gigante, de un momento a otro nos vimos totalmente rodeadas.

-¡WOW!, no puedo creer que en verdad este aquí, admiro mucho su trabajo-dijo Sam sin poder contener su emoción. Se encontraba prácticamente enfrente de Anna saltando como loco-he leído cada uno de los capítulos de Hero Game y también Frozen. ¡Es genial!, ¡Usted es genial!.

-jejejeje-Anna empezó a reírse algo nerviosa, el color de sus mejillas se enrojeció. Era tierno ver como con el cumplido de un niño ella se sonrojaba-s…si, so…soy genial-toda la confianza que mostro la noche anterior desapareció de inmediato-¿P..puedes repetir una vez más lo genial que soy?

-¡Eres genial!-le repitió Sam con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-y..m..muy talentosa-reconocí la voz de Emmily entre la multitud. Poco a poco se abrió paso y logro estar enfrente de Anna y mío.

-¡Hey!, te conozco-Anna se agacho un poco para poder estar a la altura de ella-Emmily, ¿Verdad?, eres más linda de cerca-Emmily se sonrojo y Anna aprovecho para colocar sus manos sobre sus mejillas-awww, mira que cachetes tan suaves y apretables tienes.

-Jejejeje-se empezó a reír Emmily con naturalidad. La escena me pareció tan tierna que no pude contener mi sonrisa, una extraña sensación de calidez invadió mi pecho.

-Me los llevare-escuche decir a Anna con seriedad, de un momento a otro las risas se detuvieron y un silencio se apodero del lugar.

-No los asustes-la regañe.

-Jajajaja, está bien, lo siento-de un brinco Anna se levantó y coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas-muy bien, ya que todos ustedes me simpatizan y reconocieron lo genial que soy-Dijo con orgullo. Su confianza regreso de la nada pero aún se mostraba algo sonrojada-les hare dibujos a todos los que quieran uno.

-¡SIIIII!-se escucharon los gritos de los niños al tiempo, era increíble la emoción que se percibía en el lugar, como si se tratara de un concierto o algo parecido, pero lo más increíble es que solo se trataba de Anna y el simple hecho de que ella era fuera mi esposa, me hacía sentir orgullosa y muy feliz a la vez, porque me case con alguien maravilloso.

-Suerte que traje mis utensilios de dibujo-comento Anna quien de la nada había sacado uno de sus blocs y varios de sus pinceles, lápices y plumas de dibujo.

-Vaya, pero venias muy preparada-le dije con seriedad. La risa de Anna se detuvo y a la vez todo su cuerpo se paralizo-que sospechoso si hasta hace unas horas no sabías que el desfile era de niños.

-eh…esto…¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

-¡YOOOO!-Se volvió a escuchar el grito de la multitud. Aunque ella estuviera nerviosa yo solo me pude reír, prácticamente la había molestado con el tema toda la noche y sin importar el que, siempre caía.

Se había formado una fila de niños y Anna ya se encontraba sentada en una mesa improvisada, primero le preguntaba a cada niño el que quería en su dibujo y luego se ponía manos a la obra. Me hice paso para poder llegar donde ella y agacharme un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo, gracias por hacer todo esto por los niños, los has alegrado aún más.

- ¿Qué dices?, ellos son los que han alegrado mi día-dejo de dibujar un momento y se giró para verme y dedicarme una gran sonrisa-no puedo esperar a que tengamos los nuestros- y sin nada más volvió a enfocarse en su dibujo.

Yo me quede quieta por un momento, procesando las palabras de Anna, ¿En verdad quería decir eso?. La extraña calidez regreso a mi pecho y por alguna razón sentí que mi cara ardía, cerré los ojos un momento para tranquilizarme, era un sentimiento nuevo, bueno, tal vez este mintiendo, no tan nuevo, lo había sentido el día de nuestra boda, pero aun no sabía describirlo del todo.

* * *

><p>He estado de muy buen humor últimamente, las críticas que salieron al día siguiente del desfile, la mayoría fueron positivas y elogiaban mucho el esfuerzo de los niños, además, destacaron mis diseños como uno de los más innovadores de la colección, lo que por supuesto hizo que Anna me elogiara por casi una semana.<p>

Gracias a eso en la revista he tenido más trabajo que nunca, pero, todo involucra la creación de diseño para más colecciones y desfiles, lo cual es mucho más emocionante. De hecho en estos momentos me dirijo a una reunión con la editora en jefe y el resto de su personal para discutir ideas sobre la próxima pasarela. Pasando de oficina en oficina, algo llamo mi atención, Hans se encontraba con la cabeza sobre el escritorio, se veía bastante desanimado, lo cual, era algo inusual en él, ya que no importaba que pasara siempre se mostraba con ánimos para lograr sus cometidos. Dudándolo un poco decidí por acercarme para averiguar que pasaba con él.

-Hans-dije con suavidad-¿estás bien?, te ves un poco desanimado.

-¿Eh?-lo escuche decir con algo de dificultad ya que aún mantenía su cabeza sobre el escritorio-¿Qué quieres?-levanto su cabeza y me miró fijamente. Se veía agotado, tenía grandes ojeras en su rostro.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas, es inusual verte en ese estado-le respondí tratando de controlar mi enojo, incluso cuando uno se preocupa por él sigue siendo un patán.

-si-lanzo un suspiro-lo siento, no he dormido bien y estoy lleno de problemas-**¿Acaso se disculpó?**

-Todos los tenemos, así que si necesitas que alguien te escuche, puedes contar conmigo-le dedique una leve sonrisa, pese a todo, cuando una persona está en problemas no hay que darle la espalda, uno nunca sabe si podría llegar a mayores y por negligencia o sencillamente no prestarle atención, no se pudo evitar.

-Gracias…yo…voy…yo voy a ser papá-logro decir con dificultad

-Oh…-fue lo único que logre decir, la verdad no me lo esperaba del todo, aunque eso explicaría por qué estaba faltando tanto al trabajo últimamente-puede ser algo impactante la noticia…pero tener un bebé no es tan malo-trate de motivarlo.

-lo sé, de hecho, lo que me tiene así no es que vaya a tener un bebé, incluso me hago la idea. Un mini Hans rodeando por el mundo, al que le enseñare a conquistar chicas o una bella niña a la que protegeré con toda mi alma de idiotas como su padre, de alguna forma…me da ilusión-dijo con una ternura que no pensé que fuera posible que él la tuviera, sus ojos brillaron por un momento y medio sonrió. Por alguna razón sentí envidia.

-si ese no es el problema, ¿Cuál es?

-su mamá…veras, ella es la hija de uno de los contactos más influyentes de mi padre, por no decir que también es su mejor amigo-desvió la mirada-siempre habíamos tonteado entre nosotros, ya sabes, encuentro casuales y eso, pero nunca nada serio, pero ahora que la deje embarazada, nos van a obligar a casarnos y pues…yo no la amo-enfoco su mirada en mi-Se muy bien que crees que soy un cretino, mujeriego y demás, pero…también creo en el amor, así que perder mi oportunidad de esa forma…me tiene frustrado. Claro, sumándole todos los problemas que ha tenido mi familia por mi error.

-Pues no sé qué decirte, la situación se ve complicada. Lo que si te puedo aconsejar, es que hables con tus padres y la familia de ella.

-¿Jumm?, no escucharan-negó de inmediato-pero de todas formas creo que es lo mejor para él bebé.

-Tal vez no lo sea, crecer en un matrimonio donde no hay amor podría perjudicarlo más que beneficiarlo

-No quiero eso, quiero que sea feliz, pero aunque tengas razón no será sencillo deshacer el compromiso.

-Si es algo que se te sale de las manos, entonces procura siempre estar ahí para él o ella, tal vez con eso sea suficiente para que crezca feliz-le sonreí y por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que lo conozco el me devolvió la sonrisa, pero sin trucos, sin malicia oculta, no, en esta ocasión fue con sinceridad.

-Quien iba a pensar que entre todas las personas serias tú la que me aconsejaría, no es que haya sido muy amable contigo en todo este tiempo-dijo con un tono irónico.

-No, no los has sido, pero eso demuestra lo diferentes que somos. Tal vez ahora podemos llevarnos bien

-Lo dudo-contesto de inmediato-aprecio lo que has hecho pero sigues sin simpatizarme, aun eres mi competencia y toda esa fama y atención que estas teniendo recientemente se acabara, me asegurare de eso-su sonrisa cambio, la malicia y la arrogancia que han sido tan características en él, regresaron.

-Bien-le dije aun sonriéndole, aunque muy adentro estaba odiándolo-me alegra saber que las cosas seguirán como siempre, ahora si me disculpas tengo una reunión a la cual asistir-Sin darle alguna otra oportunidad de hablar, me aleje de su oficina.

Mientras me acercaba a la sala de juntas me tuve que detener nuevamente, la conversación con Hans me había dejado una extraña sensación dentro de mí, como un vacío. Recordé todo el tiempo que pase con los niños del desfile, con Sam y Emmily, todo, era extraño, porque cada uno de esos recuerdos incrementaba el sentimiento de vacío en mi interior.

* * *

><p>-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?, No he dejado ningún cabo suelto, además si lo hubiera todo sería tu culpa-le dijo Anna a Kristoff. Llevaban casi todo el día en el estudio revisando cada uno de los capítulos de la historieta de Anna, para asegurarse que no hubiera ningún cabo suelto. Les estaba ayudando porque había leído todos los capítulos recientemente y tenía los sucesos más frescos.<p>

-¿Mi culpa?, siempre es mi culpa, muy bien, ¿ahora por qué?-le contesto Kristoff, quien cruzo sus brazos y giro su cabeza con indignación.

-¡Porque eres mi editor!, si hubo alguna inconsistencia durante los capítulos debiste haberme avisado con mucha anticipación, encontrar esos detalles es tu trabajo-Anna señalo con el dedo a Kristoff- además siempre es tu culpa, porque no tengo a nadie más a quien culpar, así que estás destinado a ser el responsable de todo.

-Eso no tiene sentido, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido y si no te digo esos detalles es porque siempre entregas todo tarde, te dejas ganar por las fechas de entrega y al final estás haciendo todo con prisas, tampoco me dejas revisar mucho los borradores-se defendió él-y vaya amiga que eres, siempre echándome la culpa.

-¿Cuánto llevan así?-pregunto Olaf. Ya tenía una cara de aburrimiento al igual que Mateo que parecían cansados de la discusión entre Anna y Kristoff.

-Ya van a completar 40 minutos-le contestos Mateo con desanimo

-Creo que ya es hora de detenerlos, de los contrario pueden quedarse así para siempre-les dije con calma. Llevaba un buen tiempo acostumbrándome a la pelea de esos dos- Anna-dije con suavidad. Ella de inmediato dejo de ver con ojos asesinos a Kristoff y se enfocó en mí.

-¿Si?

-Ya es bastante tarde, ¿no creen que podrían dejar el tema para mañana?

-Si-asintió con rapidez-Entonces mañana te entrego el borrador que tengo del guion para el ultimo capitulo, está bastante emocionante-le dijo a Kristoff cambiando su humor radicalmente.

-Bien, entonces esta noche me pondré a revisar los detalles que faltan para publicar el capítulo de este mes-le contesto Kristoff con un cambio similar.

La relación entre Kristoff y Anna siempre me ha parecido peculiar, porque no importa todo lo que pelean, discutan, digan que se odian y lo inútil que es el otro, jamás han llegado a problemas mayores y los asuntos son olvidados con rapidez.

-¡Al fin!-exclamo Olaf con emoción-es divertido los primeros 10 minutos pero luego se vuelve aburrido

-sí, si-asintió Mateo-traten de acortar un poco más sus discusiones

-Ustedes no se quejen, llevan escuchándonos discutir por muchos años y jamás dijeron nada-Anna hizo un puchero-solo lo hacen para molestarnos

-Eso es verdad-dijeron los dos al tiempo

-Como sea, sí que ha sido un día agotador-interrumpió Kristoff-Gracias por todo Elsa, has sido una gran anfitriona

-También es mi apartamento, ¿sabes?-comento Anna a lo lejos-yo también he sido una gran anfitriona…creo.

-No me hagas reír-le dijo Kristoff con burla- Me iré antes de que la risa evite que me marche, Olaf, Malvavisco, vámonos, los acompañare a la parada del bus.

-Gracias-le dijo Olaf, a la vez que empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

-si…aunque creo que más bien somos nosotros los que te acompañamos a la parada del bus-comento Mateo en un tono bajo, pero de todas formas se puedo escuchar con claridad.

Los chicos se despidieron y se retiraron. Anna se arrojó en el sofá, se veía agotada y yo me senté a su lado. Había algo de lo que quería hablar con ella y llevaba un buen tiempo en mi cabeza. Además desde la charla con Hans me había dado cuenta de la razón de aquel sentimiento vacío dentro de mí.

-Sabes…hace poco hable con Hans-Comente rompiendo el silencio cómodo que se había creado desde la despedida de los chicos.

-¿Te volvió a molestar?, porque si es así, Kristoff y yo hemos estado practicando mis puñetazos por si ese tonto vuelve a tratarte mal. Hoy no, porque estoy cansada, pero déjame y vera un día de estos-contesto con seriedad a la vez que agitaba sus puños al aire.

-No, todo lo contrario-dije entre risas-hablamos civilizadamente.

-oh…eso es nuevo…entonces… ¿No puños para Hans?-un tono de desilusión invadió su voz.

-No esta vez, lo siento

-ash…No es que sea violenta, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?, nunca te he tratado mal a ti y a nadie, bueno solo Hans, pero él se lo merece…yo…¡Oh dios! ¿y si me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo que solo le quiere dar golpes a Hans?-dijo con dramatismo arrojándose a mis brazos-¿Aun me amarías?

-Si-le sonreí-aun te amaría

-Me gusta que me abraces-dijo mientras se acomodaba en mis brazos

-Consentida-le dije en broma

-un poco, de todas formas, ¿Qué hablaste con Hans?

-Que va a ser padre

-¿De verdad?-me limite a asentir-¡Wow!, no me lo esperaba, ¿si quiera crees que será un buen padre?

-Siéndote honesta no lo sé, pero se ve bastante ilusionado con la idea, de hecho, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que genero un extraño sentimiento en mí-Anna se alejó de mis brazos y se volvió a acomodar para mirarme.

-¿Qué sentimiento?, no…no … me dig…digas que lo viste atractivo-por un momento pensé que lo decía bromeando, pero la inseguridad de su rostro me hizo pensar lo contrario. Aun así me hizo reír.

-No, por supuesto que no, no sé ni siquiera como llegaste a esa conclusión.

-lo siento

-Está bien. De hecho fue un sentimiento de envidia-un poco de tristeza se apodero de mi voz. La mirada fija de Anna me hacía sentir nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?, creo que no tienes nada que envidiarle…-dijo algo confundida

-Extraño a los niños del desfile…-solté de repente, en parte cambiando el tema y en parte no- sus risas, los tiernos que eran y como se emocionaban por cosas tan sencillas, su inocencia…

-Que creen que soy genial-interrumpió Anna, con ese aire orgulloso rodeándola otra vez.

-Sí, que creen que eres genial-solté una risita-si esos niños, que son completos desconocidos para ti, te admiran tanto…¿no crees que sería genial que los tuyos propios lo hicieran también?

-¡Sí!, seria incre…espera, si, espera, creo que ya se hacia dónde va esta conversación…-Posiblemente Anna ya había cuadrado todas las piezas del rompecabezas, pero antes de que dijera algo, quería explicarle el cómo me sentía.

-Cuando Hans me dijo que iba a ser padre y al ver la emoción que emitían sus ojos, sentí envidia y a la vez un vacío en el pecho. Fue…como si sintiera que me faltaba algo para completarme, para completarnos y un poco después fue cuando me di cuenta que…quería tener un bebé-Para este punto estaba muy nerviosa, incluso creo que empecé a temblar levemente. No sabía cómo se sentía Anna al respecto, si, en el desfile dijo que no podía esperar a tener sus propios niños, pero Anna suele decir muchas cosas cuando está emocionada o nerviosa. Además el hecho de que no volviera a tocar el tema no ayudaba con mis nervios. Me tenía bastante ansiosa su reacción.

-Oh…s…-antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la interrumpí con rapidez.

-Sé que apenas tienes 24 años y que aún te faltan muchas cosas por las que vivir, sé que estoy siendo, tal vez, algo envidiosa y que no es el mejor momento con el final de tu historieta a tan solo un mes más, pero…yo, yo en v…-No logre terminar mis balbuceos, que seguramente fueron un contagio de Anna, porque en esos momentos sus suaves labios hicieron contacto con los míos y todos los nervios que tenía en ese momento desaparecieron.

El beso no duro mucho, para cuando nos separamos Anna se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Te lo dije ese día, ¿No es así?-dijo cerca de mi odio-No puedo esperar a tener a nuestros propios hijos y lo dije en serio. No importa si solo tengo 24 años y tú tienes 27, eso es lo de menos, somos un equipo y sé que seremos grandes madres.

-Anna…-estaba sin palabras, le devolví el abrazo a Anna y coloque mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Tal vez tengas que criar a dos niños al tiempo, porque sé que a veces no soy la persona más madura del mundo, peeeero, daré lo mejor de mí-Poco a poco Anna se empezó a alejar hasta que volvimos a quedar frente a frente-entonces…¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo?-pregunto con timidez, como si aún hubiera duda en la respuesta.

Por impulso la tome del cuello de su camisa y la bese fuertemente, cuando el aire hizo falta nos alejamos y le dedique una sonrisa seductora.

-¿E…eso e..es.. un sí?-Pregunto totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Qué te parece si nos dedicamos esta noche a crear ese bebé?-me levante del sofá y camine con rapidez hacia el cuarto, pero cuando me di cuenta que Anna no me seguía me gire para verla.

-Espera…-dijo algo agitada, caminando con lentitud y con una cara pensativa-estoy segura de que eso no funciona de esa manera…por q…-No la deje terminar. ¿Cuál era el punto?, la noche era larga y había que disfrutarla.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba confuso, me sentía fatal, para cuando abrí los ojos la luz del día me hizo cerrarlos de inmediato., me sentía débil y un poco mareada. Cuando logre acostumbrarme a la luz me di cuenta que estaba en la cama de un hospital, todo era blanco y el silencio era escalofriante. No recordaba muy bien el como había llegado a esa situación.<p>

-¡¿Dónde está?!-escuche una voz familiar, a lo lejos de la habitación-¡Lo siento!, si, si, Lo tendré en cuenta-la voz cada vez se escuchaba con más fuerza y más cerca. A los segundos la reconocí, era la voz de Anna.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza y Anna apareció detrás de ella, se veia agitada, el sudor escurría por sus mejillas, detrás de ella pude ver varias camillas tiradas y uno que otro desorden que asumí se debía a las prisas de Anna. También reconocí a unas sombras que llegaron detrás de ella casi igual de agitados, eran Kristoff, Olaf y Mateo.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Te golpeaste?, ¿Cuántos dedos ves? Y no me vengas con el cuento de que 10 porque sabes que me refiero a los que tengo levantados, ¿Sabes quién soy?, dime que me recuerdas…¡Oh!, Dios, di que me recuerdas-pregunto totalmente en pánico.

-Anna-le dije con tranquilidad-estoy bien, no te preocupes, creo que solo me desmaye-trate de tranquilizarla, Anna lanzo un suspiro de alivio y se acercó a la cama para tomar mi mano.

-Me asustaste

-A todos-dijo Kristoff-creo que jamás habíamos corrido tanto en la vida-su respiración también estaba agitada, la de todos, se veían bastante cansados.

-Lo siento mucho, no sé bien que paso, nunca me había desmayado-dije con tristeza, no me gustaba preocuparlos, eras chicos muy sensibles.

-Afortunadamente yo si se lo que paso-interrumpió una voz desconocida. Cuando la persona se acercó más supuse que era el doctor que me atendía.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero todo el ruido que causo la jovencita hizo que me viniera apresurado a ver su estado-Anna agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo-de todas maneras, muchos gusto soy el Doctor Manson White y como supondrán el encargado del caso.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi-le dije con sincero agradecimiento

-Para eso estamos. De todas formas, ya tengo los resultados de los análisis que le hicimos y debo felicitarla Elsa, tiene a un bebé en camino-dijo sonriente.

Por un momento todos nos quedamos en silencio, Anna y yo llevábamos un buen tiempo tratando de tener un bebé, después de ponernos de acuerdo en quien llevaría a nuestro primer hijo, me empecé a someter en el tratamiento, pero hasta el día de hoy no había resultados. Por lo que me costaba creer las palabras del doctor. De un momento a otro empecé a escuchar un lleve llanto, cuando me gire vi a Anna llorando, lágrimas y lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro. Luego escuche otro llanto, esta vez de Kristoff quien trataba de disimularlo, mientras que Olaf y Mateo me sonreían.

-Sí que son emotivos-dijo el doctor aun sonriente-de todas formas, voy a recomendarte unas vitaminas y unos cuidados para que tengas un embarazo saludable, así que regreso en un momento, los dejare disfrutar de la notica-El doctor se retiró.

Anna seguía llorando pero en el momento en que se fue se lanzó a abrazarme, Kristoff hizo lo mismo, junto con Olaf y Mateo, los cuatro me estaban abrazando, mientras algunos lloraban. Era una sensación muy linda, de hecho la calidez que sentí en mi pecho, esa sensación extraña que no sabía describir regreso, solo que esta vez, ante esa noticia y la demostración de las personas que eran importantes para mí, entendí que significaba. Felicidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tal vez a muchos no se los dije, pero en verdad agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dieron con La reina, el castillo y Elsa, de verdad muchas, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y como lo prometido es deuda acá esta la continuación. <strong>_

_**Tengo pensado hacerla igual que la anterior, como una serie de One Shots (Largos, lo siento mucho si a alguno le incomoda, pero de igual forma aprecio que las lean) que cuentan partes de la vida de Anna y Elsa. Solo que en esta ocasión será más larga, de hecho ya tengo pensada gran parte de las cosas que pasaran, pero, no las decidiré solo yo, así que apreciaría cualquier idea que tengan para esta historia, cualquiera, si quieren que sea en un día festivo o que tal y tal personaje se desarrollen más, literal lo que sea, cualquier opinión será escuchada y posiblemente la agregare. Como dije hay una línea de la historia que ya la tengo planeada, pero mientras se desarrolla sus opiniones e ideas serán muy importantes para mí.**_

_**Creo que ya no hay nada más por decir, así que lo de siempre ninguno de los personajes de Frozen me pertenece, todos los errores son míos, estoy abierta a cualquier crítica u opinión, muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna POV**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Meses<strong>

A veces es imposible imaginar lo que tiene preparado el futuro para ti, tal vez te fijes unos ideales y con esfuerzo los cumplas, o sencillamente resulte siendo algo totalmente inesperado. En mi caso, el mejor escenario que me llegue a imaginar fue el de ser mundialmente conocida por mis historietas y que gracias a ese éxito, me convertiría en millonaria y podría mandar a construir mi réplica exacta y para nada computarizada de Invernalia, pero las cosas no fueron de esa forma y la verdad no me quejo. Nunca, nunca y cuando digo nunca es nunca, pensé en la posibilidad de estar casada con la mujer más hermosa del planeta y mucho menos que ella fuera la madre de mi futuro hijo o hija.

Elsa ya tenía tres meses de embarazo y por cómo se estaba desarrollando todo, iba a ser un bebé muy saludable. Por este motivo decidimos organizar un almuerzo para contarles a nuestros padres la gran noticia.

Ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que ellos llegaran para poder empezar con todo. Esta vez, por alguna razón, no me sentía tan nerviosa ante la visita del padre de Elsa, no, todo lo contrario, tenía ansiedad de volverlo a ver, algo que en el pasado no hubiera sido posible. Tal vez eso significaba que me había vuelto más segura de quien soy y de lo que puedo hacer, así que ni siquiera la mirada penetrante, fría e indiferente de aquel hombre me haría dudar o sentir nerviosa. No, esta vez no.

-Te ves ansiosa-escuche la voz de Elsa, quien estaba saliendo de nuestro cuarto. Se estaba cambiando de ropa por algo que no hiciera tan notable el pequeño crecimiento de su vientre.

-Es emoción, ya quiero decirles que vamos a ser mamás-le sonreí. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella y coloque mi mano sobre su vientre- estoy segura de que se pondrán muy felices.

-Lo mismo creo yo-me respondió colocando su mano sobre la mía-pero tendrá que ser hasta el final, la gracias es sorprenderlos así que trata de suprimir tus impulsos de decir todo de una vez, ¿Entendido?

-No puedo asegurar nada…-le dije con honestidad.

Era difícil para mí, en verdad quería decirles, más bien, quería gritarlo y que todo el mundo lo supiera, pero no puedo y debo aguantar el sentimiento de querer hacerlo. Tal vez todo era culpa de los chicos, dado que ellos estaban con nosotras el día que el doctor nos dijo que Elsa estaba embarazada, no tuve la oportunidad de sorprenderlos y disfrutar de sus caras. Estuve tan sorprendida, emocionada y conmovida en ese momento que no me fije en las expresiones de ellos. Algo frustrante y tal vez ese sea el motivo de querer desahogar mi frustración contándoles a mis padres y a mi adorado suegro.

Ella se limitó a sonreírme y se retiró a la cocina, posiblemente a revisar que todo estuviera bien, otra vez. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el timbre sonó, casi al instante estuve enfrente de la puerta, tratando de controlar mi respiración para no parecer emocionada, cuando medio logre hacerlo la abrí. Como era de esperar la puntualidad del padre de Elsa era increíble, ahí estaba él, Lionel Winters, con su característica mirada congelante y su rostro inexpresivo.

**¡Tú puedes Anna!, lo sé, soy tu, así que vamos, ¡no te dejes intimidar!**

-¡Hola suegrito!-lo salude con emoción, mi voz un poco más chillona de lo normal-me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir y en especial tan puntual como siempre, eso de ser un hombre de negocios sí que deja buenas costumbres, si, si, ojala pudiera ser igual, claro, refiriéndome a la puntualidad, no a lo de ser un hombre de negocios, porque bueno, soy una chica, tal vez el termino mujer de negocios se adaptaría mejor a mi cond…

-¿Cómo me has llamado?-me interrumpió con frialdad, su ceño fruncido provoco en mi un escalofrió, uno muy extraño. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y de inmediato, todos los nervios que pensé no tener, aparecieron de la nada.

**¡Ja!, más segura ni que nada, bien dicho campeona, ahora, olvida todo eso y concéntrate en la verdad. Lionel Winters te aterra. **

-De nin…ninguna…¿forma?, Y…y…yo, s..solo lo…saludaba…-le conteste con dificultad. Las palabras no salían de mi boca, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, tuve que esforzarme para poder decir algo medianamente decente y coherente-olv…olvide todo…lo…que dije, si es…que dije algo…-agache la cabeza apenada de mi comportamiento y me hice a un lado para que él pudiera entrar-pase…

-Eso creí-me dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz, frio y distante. Entro con lentitud al apartamento, al pasar por completo fue cuando me di cuenta del ramo de flores que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Ohhh!, Flores-volví a decir con entusiasmo, olvidando una vez más con quien estaba hablando-Me trajo flores, sabía que en el fondo le simpatizaba, en verdad, no debió moles…-no logre terminar de hablar cuando él me interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez por medio de su mirada gélida-no dije nada, no dije nada, n…no...¡ELSA!-termine llamándola en señal de auxilio.

-Dime-la escuche decir con tranquilidad. Se asomó por la ventanilla de la cocina y noto la presencia de su padre, de inmediato una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-¡Papi!-dijo emocionada, lanzándose a los brazos de él.

**¡wow!, no sé por qué siento que estoy viviendo un Déjà vu, no sé, algo en todo esto me resulta muy familiar. **

Cerré la puerta, empecé a caminar para reunirme con Elsa y su padre pero el timbre volvió a sonar, nuevamente con rapidez y emoción me coloque enfrente de la puerta para abrirla. Esta vez mis padres fueron los que aparecieron al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Mami!, ¡Papi!-me lance a abrazarlos. No los veía desde hace un buen tiempo y por ser un día tan especial me emocionaba aún más reunirme otra vez con ellos.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto mi mamá mientras se alejaba de mí.

-GEN…-me contuve. No debía mostrar tanto derroche de emoción o sospecharían-quiero decir, bien, todo bien, bien, bien, nada nuevo, en definitiva nada nuevo, solo Elsa y yo…siendo Elsa y yo. **Buen trabajo Anna, por supuesto no sospecharan.**

Aunque para mi suerte, parecía que no notaron nada.

-Hablando de Elsa, ¿dónde está mi adorada nuera?, a decir verdad, tengo más ganas de saludarla a ella que a ti-dijo mi padre, adentrándose al apartamento con prisa.

-Está en la cocin...espera…¡Oye!, soy tu hija, deberías estar emocionado de saludarme-me queje.

-Vamos cariño, tu padre no quiso decirlo de esa manera-me consoló mi madre, dándome unas leves palmadas en la espalda y entrando al apartamento lentamente- ¿a quién engaño?, si lo quiso decir de esa manera, pero no lo culpes, criarte fue cosa difícil y has estado con nosotros la mayor parte de tu vida, sencillamente, ver a tu adorable esposa…es más emocionante-y sin decir nada más se adentró a la cocina junto con mi padre.

**Así que…ni siquiera mis padres me quieren, vaya, eso sí es triste.**

Algo enojada y con el ánimo por los pisos, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina, el lugar que al parecer era el punto de reunión. Todos estaban acomodados en el pequeño espacio del que disponía nuestra cocina. Mis padres y el padre de Elsa se veían bastante entretenidos con solo escuchar a Elsa hablar, mientras con delicadeza y maestría ella colocaba las flores que su padre le trajo en un jarrón. Cosas tan simples como esas son las que me hacen realizar lo afortunada que soy, la verdad, no importa si nadie me presta atención a mí, Elsa es mi todo, yo puedo ser nadie, no importa, siempre y cuando ella este a mi lado.

-Parece que ya llegaron todos-dijo Elsa, alejando su atención de todos y enfocando sus hermosos ojos en mí.

-Si-le asentí sonriente. Mi humor por las nubes otra vez.

-Entonces pasemos a almorzar, por favor tomen asiento, en unos momentos empezare a serv…

-No, no, nada de eso cariño, deja que Anna y yo sirvamos-la interrumpió mi madre. Me gire para verla con notable confusión en mi rostro.

-ma…

-No por supuesto que no-Elsa le dijo horrorizada-son mis invitados, permítame atenderlos, es lo men…

-pero nada jovencita-mi madre la tomo por el brazo y la empezó a sacar de la cocina. Ella se giró para verme y pedirme ayuda, pero con un dolor en el alma tuve que limitarme a alzar los hombros y negar con la cabeza. No podía ayudarla, cuando a mi madre se le mete algo en la cabeza es muy difícil llevarle la contraria-Empieza a sacar los platos cariño, me asegurare que Elsa no haga nada y ya regreso para ayudarte.

-pero mami…-trate de protestar aunque sabía que era en vano

-ya la escuchaste-me dijo mi padre- y lo sabes bien, no le lleves la contraria, créeme será lo mejor-mi padre también se retiró de la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-pregunto un poco confundido el padre de Elsa. Era raro verlo con una expresión en el rostro distinta a la su característica seriedad.

-no lo sé…en serio-le respondí algo nerviosa-esta vez no tengo ni idea.

-Lionel tú también ven a sentarte-grito mi madre desde el comedor. Él se limitó a hacer un leve gesto de molestia y luego se retiró.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de mi madre, procedí a sacar los platos y a alistar todo para servir la comida. Elsa había hecho un buen trabajo, como siempre, todo se veía y olía delicioso, lo único que faltaba era llevarlo a la mesa.

-¡Que emoción!-escuche a mi madre decir con mucha emoción

-¿La comida?, si, Elsa se lució otra vez

-No eso, es verdad, pero no hablo de eso-cruzo los brazos y me miro con seriedad-¿Cuándo pensaba decirme que mi adorada nuera está embarazada?

-¡ohh!, eso, pensábamos decirles hoy después del alm…¡Ahhh!-grite al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Mire con terror a mi madre, ella tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, trate de calmarme para poder solucionar todo-no, no, no, no, lo que quiero decir es que no sé de qué hablas, ufff, ¿Elsa embarazada?, jajaja, no, por supuesto que no, ¿De quién lo estaría?, no es como si yo pudiera…tu sabes, no, eh, no es que tenga dedos mágicos o cosas así, yo no…-trate de enmendar mi error, pero obviamente no funciono, ella aun me miraba sonriente, incluso su sonrisa creció, ahora era una sonrisa triunfante, como si acabara de ganar un premio jugoso-ehmm…¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Cariño, soy mamá, puedo reconocer a una mujer embarazada a metros de distancia, de hecho puedo olerlo-contesto con confianza y orgullo

-lo dudo

-no, es enserio, es como un octavo sentido o algo así.

-¿No querrás decir sexto sentido?

-no cariño, tu madre es tan genial y talentosa que no se limita seis sentidos, me sorprende que no te des cuenta de la maravillosa madre que tienes.

-si, en verdad estoy sorprendida…-le dije con sarcasmo-de no tener ningún sexto sentido o algo parecido, las cosas serían más fáciles si lo tuviera-termine de servir los platos de la sopa y procedí a servir el resto de la comida y el postre. Se supone que mi mamá me ayudaría, pero parece que esa nunca fue su intensión.

-Bueno, es que te pareces demasiado a tu padre-dijo sonriente

-¿De verdad?, ¿en qué?

-en lo inútiles que son para entender a las mujeres

-eso…eso…¡eso en verdad no me anima!-dije algo molesta. Debería estar acostumbrada, sí, pero siempre se las arregla para molestarme.

-Jajajaja, si…tu reacción es épica-dijo entre risas. Poco a poco fue recuperando el aliento para seguir con la conversación-desde chiquita has tenido una forma peculiar de expresarte, aaa, que tristeza que deje mi cámara en casa, este es el tipo de situaciones en las que suelo tomarte una foto.

-¡No tengas hijos para burlarte de ellos!-le reproche, pero la verdad ahora todo tenía sentido. Todas mis fotos, todas, absolutamente todas las fotos que habían en los álbumes de la familia, eran fotos mías en situaciones embarazosas o graciosas, por eso me avergoncé cuando mis padres se las mostraron a Elsa, pero ahora sé que todo este tiempo mis padres solo estuvieron burlándose de mí.

-¿Entonces donde esta lo divertido de tenerlos?-una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. Sin ganas de seguir con la conversación, termine de servir toda la comida y las dos empezamos a llevar todo a la mesa.

El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, si es que se le puede decir de esa forma, mis padres siguieron con su plan malévolo, si, ahora creo que siempre han tenido uno, y le contaron a Elsa y a su padre un montón de historias vergonzosas acerca de mí, Elsa como siempre, sonriente ante todo lo que ellos dicen, creyendo que el dulce y tierno, pero su padre por otro lado, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a soltar la carcajada, nunca pensé verlo de esa manera. Todo termino, recogí los platos y me puse a lavarlos, mientras los demás conversaban en la sala.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ayudar a Anna a lavar!-escuche decir a mi madre

-Si…-le contesto Elsa.

-Mi madre sabe…-fue lo primero que le dije cuando ella entro a la cocina-y..y juro que yo no le dije nada, ella solo empezó a hablar cosas de un octavo sentido y de que podía olerlo y, y, y, no sé qué más, yo no fui…

-Anna, calma-me tomo de las manos-lo sé, tal vez no fui buena escondiendo la barriga, no es tu culpa-se acercó para darme un beso en los labios-y gracias por servir y arreglar todo

-n..no..no fue nada, digo, tu hiciste la comida…es lo menos que podía hacer-algo sonrojada y con nervios, me puse a jugar con los dedos de su mano-¿Crees que aun será una sorpresa?

-si-respondió con seguridad-mi padre no tiene ni idea y parece que tuyo tampoco-ella entrelazo nuestras manos-tal vez sea hora de decirles.

-sip, ¿Por qué alargar lo inevitable?-le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Debo estar acostumbrada, pero aún me sonrojo.

Con las manos entrelazadas y muchos ánimos, las dos salimos de la cocina y caminamos hacia nuestros padres. Ellos parecían muy entretenidos, con lo que fuera que mi madre estuviera contando, pero cuando nos vieron llegar a la sala, todas las miradas fueron para nosotras.

-Mami, Papi, suegr…digo, señor Winters…hay algo que queremos decirles-por alguna razón empece a ponerme nerviosa, la mirada de los tres me estaba haciendo temblar.

-¿Si?-dijo mi madre con burla, asiéndose la que no sabía nada. Abrí la boca para revelar todo de una vez pero no logre decir nada.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo Elsa ante mi silencio e incapacidad. Con un sonrojo en las mejillas agache la cabeza y me limite a asentir.

Por un momento ninguno pareció reaccionar, o bueno ninguno aparte de mi madre que estaba conteniendo las ganas de decir "lo sabía", pero el silencio se desvaneció ante las palabras del padre de Elsa.

-Mi bebé-dijo en voz baja, levantándose con rapidez del sofá y abrazando a Elsa con fuerza-felicitaciones-fue lo único que le escuche decir, pero para Elsa fue suficiente. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y yo me limite a sonreír. Luego mis padres se le acercaron a felicitarla.

De repente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro derecho y otra sobre mi hombro izquierdo, cuando me di cuenta eran mis dos padres.

-Felicitaciones-dijeron los dos al tiempo. No pude contener mi sonrisa al escucharlos decir eso.

-Gracias…

-En verdad, nunca pensamos que nos darías nietos-comento mi papá-de hecho no eres tú la que nos los está dando, pero de todas maneras cuenta.

-¡oye!-me queje. **Vamos no arruinen el momento**

**-**Piénsalo bien amor, de hecho es un gran alivio para ellas que no sea hijo bilógico de Anna, si lo fuera sería terrible-continuo mi mamá

-Tienes razón, aún recuerdo todos esos problemas que nos trajo, desde que era un bebé, ugh y todas sus crisis existenciales de niña, ¿los niños deberían tener crisis existenciales?

-no lo creo, ¿recuerdas esa vez que estuvo deprimida porque creía que un muñeco se pondría triste porque decidió no comprarlo?, luego empezaron las pataletas y Dios…Anna, cariño, has sido un complique de niña

-Y de adolecente ni lo digas.

-¡Ugh!, no me lo recuerdes

-¿Ustedes en verdad me aman?-pregunte, en verdad curiosa por su respuesta porque después de todo lo que escuche ya no estaba muy segura.

-Por supuesto-volvieron a contestar al tiempo.

-No suenan muy convincentes-lance un suspiro. Estaba agotada.

-Hablando de gente a la que amamos-siguió hablando mi padre-¿Dónde está el cara de reno?

**Si, definitivamente su amor no es muy convincente**

-No lo sé, posiblemente en casa haciendo nada

-Bien, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no ver su cara de vez en cuento es agradable. Ustedes dos eran, si es que no son, inseparables, fue como criar gemelos-dijo con un poco de irritación-siempre estaba en nuestra casa, jamás entendí por qué no jugaban en la de él, además, siempre se comía mis tarros de Nutella-ahora era yo la que sentía un poco de culpa, la verdad era que la Nutella me la comía yo, pero prefería lavarme las manos echándole la culpa a Kristoff.

-Eh…si, no se…jejeje, Nutella, que cosas-le dije nerviosa

-Bueno, no importa, ahora que ustedes no están puedo comer con tranquilidad. Así que dejemos de hablar de Kristoffer y vamos a celebrar-dijo ahora con más emoción que nunca.

Jamás se aprendió el nombre de Kristoff, menos mal es alguien a quien ama.

Sin mucho más que hacer, mis padres empezaron una mini fiesta en el apartamento y con el padre de Elsa empezaron a beber unas cuantas copas de vino. Las dos nos mantuvimos juntas el resto del día.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Meses<strong>

No esta vez, no, esta vez no. Prepárate Mario, tus grandes poderes antisociales y el hecho de que seas el favorito de Nintendo no te van a salvar de esta. Esta vez Yoshi, ganara, quiero decir yo, ganare.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-Grite, mi voz resonó por todo el apartamento-no, no, ¡¿Cómo me lanzan un caparazón azul a tan poco de la meta?!-solté el mando del Wii U y me arroje al sofá con frustración-No es justo…

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas gritando como loca?-escuche la voz de Kristoff quien al parecer acaba de llegar.

-Mario Kart 8-me limite a decirle-los caparazones azules no deberían ser legales

-Los caparazones azules han estado desde siempre, ya deberías estar acostum…espera, ¿Por qué estás jugando Mario Kart?, se supone que debes estar trabajando en la nueva historieta y mostrarme los avances, para eso me llamaste…-se oía molesto, me gire para verlo y tenía los brazos cruzados, lo que indicaba que estaba algo enojado.

-Hay una buena explicación-me defendí. Tenía todo planeado. Kristoff se quedó mirándome a la espera de mi supuesta explicación, dándome esa mirada que solo me da cuando está en modo de "Amigo mando que de hecho es algo parecido a tu jefe".

-te escucho

-Veras, hace unos días acompañe a Elsa a la primera terapia, de esas que hacen las mujeres embarazadas para prepararse para el parto y no sé qué más-desvié un poco la mirada-Ella llevo el carro y pues como sabes yo no tengo licencia ni nada, así que ella condujo.

-sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con…

-Déjame terminar-lo interrumpí. Algo inquieta mantuve la mirada abajo-entonces…estábamos en la terapia y eso, cuando nos avisaron necesitaban correr el carro para que otro pudiera salir, la…la encargada me dijo que lo corriera…pero…pues…tu sabes, no se conducir, hace años que no lo hago y como no tengo licencia Elsa no me deja tocar su carro…entonces…esto y aquello, pasaron cosas y Elsa termino corriendo el carro…y me sentí mal y me miraron mal y…

-Hey, ya. No es tu culpa que no sepas conducir, tampoco debes ser tan dura contigo-me animo. **Ven ese es el tipo de ánimos que mis padres no son capaces de dar.**

-Pero soy su esposa y ella está embarazada. Le toma un tiempo acomodarse para poder conducir sin lastimar al bebé y pues no se…pero llegara un punto en donde su barriga crecerá más y más a tal punto que parecerá que va a explotar y, y, y, no me siento cómoda con ella conduciendo en ese estado. Además y si hay una emergencia o en algún momento tengo que conducir yo por algún motivo…y, y…

-Ok, ok, ya entiendo todo el problema y la cosa-me detuvo-pero lo que aun no entiendo es qué tiene que ver Mario Kart con todo esto

-Oh bueno, es para practicar, luego presentare mi examen de conducción. Así tal vez consiga la licencia y todo el problema quedara solucionado-le respondí con bastante confianza en mí plan. Era una idea bastante brillante.

-…Anna…

-¿Soy un genio, no es así?

-No-respondió de inmediato-creo que tu gran idea tiene dos pequeños, insignificantes, casi imperceptibles problemas.

-¿Cuáles?, yo no le veo lo malo a querer conducir-le dije algo confundida.

-Bueno, primero no puedes practicar con Mario Kart-me dijo algo exaltado, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-por Dios, son carros que compiten en pistas anti gravedad e irreales, que además viven lanzando objetos y trampas mortales para que su rival no llegue a la meta…¿Es enserio?, no hay cosa más irreal que eso, debiste practicar con otro tipo de juego…

-¡Pfff!, solo son detalles, tampoco es que lo vaya a hacer en la vida real-me defendí, vamos, no era gran cosa.

-Y segundo, no puedes sacar tu licencia de conducir-dijo con más calma

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?...-ya estaba bastante confundida. Estoy segura de que cumplo los requisitos. La edad ya no era problema y no tengo ninguna incapacidad médica.

-¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos 16 años y ambos hicimos el examen de conducción?

-sí, sé que yo no lo logre, pero no recuerdo bien la razón.

-Porque conduces como loca, esa la razón y eso también explica porque escogiste Mario Kart…

-Pero eso fue hace tiempo, tanto que ya ni se conducir, ahora soy una persona distinta-proteste. Tal vez cuando tenía 16 fui una fanática de la velocidad, pero ahora es distinto, no es como si fuera a conducir a más de 100km/h cuando esta la mujer que amo con mi futuro hijo o hija en el carro.

-No es que hayas cambiado mucho…-dijo en un tono de voz bajo-además estas vetada del departamento de conducción y eso si lo recuerdo bien-sonrió-más que todo por que tus padres estaban sospechosamente felices de no tener que comprarte un carro o prestarte el de ellos.

-¡¿Espera qué?!¡¿Vetada?!, ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo eso? Y noooo, eso es horrible, no puedo estar vetada, necesito mi licencia-dije algo desesperada, en verdad no me esperaba eso.

-creo que estabas furiosa cuando te dieron la noticia de que no te darían la licencia, probablemente no prestaste mucha atención a lo demás-respondió algo dudoso, parecía que él tampoco estaba muy seguro de la razón.

-¿Si quiera es posible?-pregunte con un poco más de calma

-No lo sé, tal vez, pues ellos lo hicieron…

-Bueno-le sonreí. Él me miro algo extrañado ante mi cambio de humor-es hora del plan B

-¿Plan B?, vaya…no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no me va a gustar-dijo algo desanimado. Yo me limite a sonreírle.

-Pues mi plan B no estaba pensando en caso de que estuviera vetada, pero si, por si no me daban la licencia. Es aquí donde entras tu-lo señale.

-Por eso me llamaste, ohh y dijiste que era para mostrarme la historieta, pero todo era una trampa para asegurarte que viniera…eres, eres una tramposa-me dijo con bastante indignación en su voz.

-No tienes derecho a decirme tramposa, no lo tienes-le respondí defensiva, porque él también me ha engañado en ocasiones para que le haga algo o cuando jugamos-además, sabía que si te explicaba todo por teléfono me ibas a decir que no e ibas a colgarme el teléfono de inmediato.

-yo…no-trato de defenderse pero él sabía que estaba en lo cierto

-Ni intentes negarlo, estoy en lo cierto, es raro, pero estoy en lo cierto. Ahora, deja de quejarte y presta atención a mi súper brillante plan B-Cruce los brazos y fruncí un poco el ceño.

-Está bien, parece que no tengo de otra-contesto con resignación a la vez que se sentó a mi lado.

-Bien, la cosa es esta, yo no tengo licencia pero tu si, así que nos llevaras a las terapias-le dije con rapidez, era algo sencillo y Kristoff no era tan tonto como para no entender.

-A veces me pregunto si en verdad piensas en tus planes o solo surgen de la nada-una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro-creo que es lo ult…-lo golpee suavemente, porque yo solo golpeo con suavidad, en el hombro, en verdad no era el momento para que se burlara de mi-¡Auch!, Anna, de verdad, deja de golpearme-se apartó un poco y empezó a frotarse el hombro.

-Entonces deja de burlarte, estoy tratando de ser seria-siempre me lo pregunto una y otra vez, ¿Por qué Kristoff es mi amigo?

-Pues no trates mucho…-hizo una pausa para soltar un suspiro y asegurarse de que no le fuera a pegar otra vez-¿De qué sirve la licencia si no tengo carro?, ¿Cómo quieres que la lleve?

-Fácil, en el carro de Elsa-le respondí con rapidez y con un tono relajado. Tampoco le estaba pidiendo que se comprara un auto, solo que sirviera para algo y fuera nuestro chofer temporal.

-Espera…-me miró fijamente, como si esperara que me riera o le dijera que estaba bromeando, cuando nada de eso paso, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, parecía un niño chiquito al que le regalaron lo que quería para navidad-¿El carro de Elsa?, ¿Es enserio?, no estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No…-le respondí algo dudosa a su repentina emoción

-Bien, lo hare, si, si, lo hare, las llevare todos los días si es necesario-contesto emocionado, demasiado emocionado, sospechosamente emocionado.

-ok, ya no lo harás…

-¡¿Qué?! No espera, ¿Por qué?, esta vez no dije nada, ni me queje-protesto, su cara de tragedia a mi rechazo fue increíble.

-Exactamente, por eso, no te quejaste y tu exceso de emoción me hace desconfiar.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro, él con incredulidad en su rostro, como si fuera una pesadilla, su mirada fija en mí hacia que de vez en cuando desviara la mirada.

-no puedes estar hablando en serio…-Kristoff rompió el silencio.

-De hecho, si, yo soy la que me emociono, no tu…

-Anna…

-Kristoff…

-No seas así, vamos déjame hacerlo, el auto de Elsa es una belleza, sería un sueño hecho realidad poder conducirlo, solo…déjame intentar…-me rogo, literalmente me suplico. Era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar, verlo de esa manera era grandioso, incluso por un momento entendí la obsesión de mi madres por llevar una cámara todo el tiempo, en definitiva este era un momento que debía guardar en mi mente para siempre.

-jejeje, ahora eres tú el que ruega-sonreí con malicia-muy bien, ya que insistes-su rostro se volvió a iluminar y mi sonrisa creció aún más-pero me deberás una grande.

-¡Bien!-respondió de inmediato. No pude evitar reírme porque de alguna forma logre hacer que él me debiera un favor cuando originalmente era yo la que se lo estaba pidiendo.

El resto de la tarde Kristoff y yo nos la pasamos jugando Mario Kart, al caer la noche, Elsa llego.

Elsa aún estaba trabajando en la revista, porque según ella el embarazo no intervenía en su labor, además tampoco estaba esforzándose demasiado, así que no afectaría la salud del bebé. Sin alguna manera de llevarle la contraria, seguimos con nuestra rutina ordinaria o casi, ya que ahora no tenía historieta que publicar.

Después de comer, Kristoff y yo le explicamos la situación a Elsa y ya solo estábamos esperando que ella nos diera su respuesta.

-No-respondió con calma a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-¿Eh?-dijimos Kristoff y yo al tiempo, al parecer ninguna de nosotros esperaba una respuesta negativa.

-¿Por qué?-saque la cara por los dos para preguntarle a mi querida esposa la razón de su negativa.

-Bueno, Kristoff tiene licencia y agradezco que te preocupes por mí, que los dos lo hagan, pero él no conduce desde hace mucho tiempo y…-dijo algo nerviosa, incluso desvió la mirada por un momento. Claro, le preocupa que suceda un accidente o algo que ponga en riesgo nuestra salud, pero eso podría pasar sin importar quien condujera-…no quiero que raye mi carro o lo golpee, el mantenimiento es algo costoso y me gusta verlo brillas-bien, esa si no la esperaba, a veces se me olvida lo mucho que quiere Elsa a su carro.

-Conduzco bien, cuando visito a mis padres yo manejo su camioneta y jamás he tenido ningún accidente-insistió Kristoff. En verdad quería conducir el carro de Elsa.

Elsa se acomodó un poco mejor en la silla, cada día su vientre era más grande, pero ella se las arreglaba para mantener la calma y seguir como si nada.

-¿La última vez que visitaste a tus padres fue…?-Ella enfoco la mirada en Kristoff, una leve sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en sus labios, casi no se podía percibir.

-Eh…hace…dos años…-le respondió con dificultad, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Es bueno saberlo-le respondió aun con calma y esta vez sin disimular su sonrisa triunfante-deberías visitarlos más seguido, ya que viven en la ciudad, no es como si tuvieras que viajar.

-si…-con más timidez de la normal, Kristoff agacho su cabeza aún más y se sonrojo casi como un tomate.

-Entonces es hora del plan C y también te involucra amigo mío-dijo emocionada. Bueno, si mis dos ideas anteriores no funcionaron, ahora tenía una más, que también era brillante-además dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

-¿Eh?-logro decir. Empezó a levantar con lentitud la cabeza. Elsa se limitó a alzar una de sus cejas mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

-Te compraras un carro….

Al final, Elsa me dijo que si en algún momento necesitábamos alguien que nos transportara, hablaría con su padre para que nos ayudara con un chofer profesional y que él se encargara de eso en uno de sus carros privados. Ya que no le gustaba el transporte público y tampoco dejaría que nadie condujera su carro.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Meses<strong>

Estaba a punto de saltar de la emoción, ya quería saber, llevaba 5 meses esperando por este momento, el momento en el que sabría el sexo de mi bebé. Se suponía que lo sabríamos el mes pasado, pero al parecer estaba muy avergonzado y no se dejó ver, así que después de una semanas por fin lo averiguaremos.

Elsa y yo estábamos sentadas en la sala de espera, ella con su calma tan característica, se distraía leyendo una revista, mientras que yo trataba de mantenerme quieta. Miraba para todos lados, a las otras parejas que estaban en la misma situación que nosotras, a las enfermeras y al portero que desde que llegamos ha tenido la mirada encima de Elsa.

-¿No estas nerviosa?-le pregunte, por que en verdad me estaba muriendo de la ansiedad.

-si-me dijo con calma, despego la mirada de la revista y me miro a los ojos-la ansiedad me está matando, pero una de nosotras debe mantener la calma-coloco su mano sobre la mía-y sé que tú no serás la que lo haga, así que trato de hacerlo yo.

-Eso me hace sentir mal-le dije algo desanimada. No poder apoyar a mi esposa decía mucho de mí.

-No tienes por qué sentirte de esa forma, tú me apoyas en otros aspectos en los cuales yo soy más insegura-me sonrió-aunque yo sea la embarazada, siento que este es uno de esos aspectos en los que yo debo apoyarte.

-pero…

-Elsa Summer-trate de protestar pero la voz de la enfermera me interrumpió.

Elsa se levantó y dejo la revista en su lugar, luego me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia el consultorio.

-llego la hora-me dijo sonriente

Después de unos minutos, Elsa ya se encontraba recostada en la cama y el doctor White estaba alistando todo para el ultrasonido.

-Vamos a ver si esta vez no se oculta-dijo el doctor con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Elsa me tomo de la mano, podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba, así que recordando sus palabras trate de calmarme. Mantuve la mirada fija en la pantalla, viendo a mi bebé-¡Oh sí!, esta vez sí puedo ver con claridad.

Trate de ver con mayor detalle pero no lograba distinguir el género.

-Felicitaciones, es una niña-dijo el doctor

Senti como Elsa me apretó con más fuerza la mano, no tan fuerte como la primera vez que vimos al bebé, pero si con bastante emoción.

-Anna, vamos a tener una bebita-la escuche decir, su voz algo quebrantada y débil.

Una bebita, tan hermosa como la mamá, otra mujer que será el amor de mi vida, a la que protegeré y tratare de hacer feliz sin importar el que.

-Anna, ¿sigues ahí?, Anna, amor-la voz de Elsa se fue volviendo más y más fuerte.

-Si…si, si, vamos a tener a una niña, una niña-le dije emocionada-una hermosa bebita, igual de hermosa a la mamá-Elsa solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Me acerque a ella para besarla en la frente, su mano temblaba y yo trataba de hacerme la fuerte.

**Muy lindo todo, pero creo que olvidas una cosa Anna, sí, así es…los chicos.**

-Rayos-susurre.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Meses<strong>

Era de noche y las dos nos encontrábamos recostadas en nuestra cama. Yo totalmente envuelta en Elsa con mi cabeza cerca de su vientre, esperando cualquier sensación o patadita por parte de mi niña. Hace tiempo que empezó a dar patadas pero no he tenido la suerte de sentirla.

-Sabes, desde que nos salimos de la consulta pasada, me he estado preguntando el cómo llamarla-me dijo con suavidad. Sus manos sobre mi cabeza acariciándome-no lo hemos discutido.

-¡Ohhh!, yo también he estado pensando en eso, incluso tengo varias ideas geniales.

-Te escucho

-Daenerys, Cersei, Ary…

-Muy bien, detente-me interrumpió-no vamos a llamar a nuestra hija como un personaje de Game of Thrones…eso por alguna razón me da mala espina-dejo de acariciar mi cabeza.

-¡ash!, está bien, aún tengo más-continúe-Carol, Maggy, Michon…

-¡Tampoco como alguien de The Walking Dead!-me volvió a interrumpir, esta vez un poco irritada-solo, no busques nombres de personajes que pueden morir en cualquier momento dentro de sus series.

-Ok…he quedado sin ideas-le dije rendida. Empecé a darle leve caricias a su barriga-¿A ti que se te ocurrió?

-No mucho, tal vez…¿Anna?

-¡No!, definitivamente no-negué de inmediato, me levante para poder verla a la cara.

-¿Por qué no?-me pregunto sonriente-tu nombre me fascina-y de inmediato su tono de voz cambio, hubo algo en la forma que dijo lo último que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-Je…je…¿De verdad?-sentí como el calor se subió a mi rostro-a…a…mi…tam…también me gusta el…tu…tuyo-le dije nerviosa y avergonzada. Llevábamos un buen tiempo de casadas y aun así ella se las arreglaba para meterse en mi piel como si estuviéramos en nuestra primera cita.

-Me alegra-se acercó a mi oído-pero no me has dicho el por qué no puedo llamar a nuestra hija como tú.

-Bu…bueno…-no podía responderle, ahora me avergonzaba, no solo de la situación, sino también de mi motivo. Un motivo bastante egoísta-Por…jeje…no importa, es muy…-pego su cuerpo contra el mío, mi voz desapareció por completo-t…tonto

-Nada contigo es tonto-siguió con su sexy voz-dilo…

-Porque…no sería…tu única Anna...-lo sé, motivo tonto, pero por alguna razón me molestaba.

-¡Aww!, amor, no sé cómo te las arreglas, pero esa dulzura tuya solo me excita más-Elsa se acercó a mi cuello y empezó a besarme.

-Espera…n…no…podemos…¿Qué paso con los nombres?...-trate de contenerme ante la tentación. Porque hace un momento estábamos discutiendo nombres y ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo calientes.

-Lo dejaremos para otra noche, por ahora, cumple los deseos de tu esposa embarazada.

**¿Y quién soy yo para negarme?**

Al día siguiente, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, me levante temprano para seguir con mi proceso de creación. Llevaba un buen tiempo haciendo pereza desde que termine Hero Game y ahora tenía que empezar a dibujar para poder publicar un One-Shot en la editorial, con suerte podría convertirlo en una historieta larga. El problema de empezar de cero, es tener que hacer los diseños y la ambientación, estaba adelantada pero aun había varias cosas de los protagonistas que tenía que arreglar.

-Vaya, no había visto tu estudio así de desordenado desde que nos conocimos-escuche la voz de Elsa. Me tomo por sorpresa, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

-sí, lo siento, luego lo limpiare todo, pero el desorden es parte de mi proceso creativo-le sonreí. Mire a mi alrededor, lleno de hojas y libros de referencias por todos lados, en verdad mi estudio estaba vuelto un completo desastre.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo entiendo, a veces soy así-ella se abrió paso entre el desorden y se sentó en mis piernas. Ya que llevaba casi toda la mañana trabajando, supongo que podía darme un descanso-La última vez que te vi en este modo, fue cuando estabas tratando de hacer aquel castillo de hielo.

-¡Es verdad!, fue la última vez que saque una historia original, No sabes cómo le he agradecido a Kristoff por ser un irresponsable

-¿ah sí?

-claro, aun me avergüenza la forma en que nos conocimos, lamento ser tan tonta, pero si no se hubiera dado de esa manera, no estaríamos donde estamos ahora.

-tienes razón-me sonrió, sus labios se acercaron a mi cuello. Últimamente he descubierto que es uno de mis puntos débiles-hay que agradecerle, pero que tal si por ahora, disfrutemos de nuestra compañía…-besos, suaves besos me empezó a dar. Tenía que terminar los diseños de los protagonistas, en verdad tenía que hacerlo, Kristoff vendría en una semana y me daría su opinión, así por fin podríamos empezar a dibujar, por lo que Olaf y Malvavisco volverían a estar al acecho. Pero Dios, me estas poniendo una tentación muy grande, debo tener fuerza de voluntad, en verdad debo tener fuerza-La Habitación-me susurro y no hubo poder humano que me detuviera de llevarla a nuestra cómoda y cálida habitación.

Al pasar la semana, tenía a Kristoff enfrente mío, mirándome con odio, mucho, mucho odio.

-¿Cuál es la excusa para que no hayas terminado los diseños?-pregunto con mucha seriedad, se veía muy molesto.

-Elsa…-me limite a contestarle.

-No le eches la culpa a ella, estoy seguro que te pusiste a jugar en vez de trabajar-no era mentira, si me puse a jugar, pero no videojuegos, no algo mucho más íntimo, que solo Elsa y yo podíamos jugar.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, no estuve jugando, es solo que Elsa ha estado…muy hormonal últimamente…-trate de darme a entender, de que él entendiera lo que sucedió. Yo en verdad trate de trabajar, pero cada vez que parecía que avanzaba Elsa aparecía en mi estudio y de la alguna forma terminábamos en la cama.

-¿Cambios de humor?-pregunto con más calma. Solo negué con la cabeza-¿Ha estado enferma por eso?, ¿algo le ha pasado a la bebé?-y ahora se estaba preocupando. Así que negué con más fuerza-¿Entonces?.

-Sexo incontrolable…

Gracias a eso, Kritoff me dio otra semana más para poder terminar toda la etapa de diseño.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Meses<strong>

-Anna, Anna-escuche una voz a lo lejos, no lograba reconocerla, pero era la voz de un ángel, de repente empezó a temblar, no estaba segura del porqué, pero algo sucedía- Anna, Anna-volví a escuchar, esta vez con claridad, era Elsa, mi esposa, el amor de mi vida y la que llevaba a mi hija. Abrí los ojos de golpe solo para toparme con el rostro más bello de todos.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunte asustada, mire el reloj, eran las 2 de la mañana.

-no…es solo que…bueno si, pero…no te enojes conmigo-dijo avergonzada. Su tono de voz bajo y sus mejillas sonrojadas, mantenía su mirada desviada de la mía.

-Jamas lo haría, solo dime que pasa, ¿es algo con la bebé?

-No, yo solo quiero…en verdad quiero un Verrine aux fruits d'été-dijo con rapidez, casi ni le entendí, incluso juraría que lo dijo en otro idioma.

-perdona, no te entendí bien, ¿Un qué?

-un Verrine aux fruits d'été-repitio con lentitud. En verdad había hablado en otro idioma.-por favor amor, en verdad quiero uno, no he podido dormir por el desespero, me harías muy feliz si me trajeras uno.

-Pero son las 2 de la mañana…-trate de hacerla entender pero ella me dio esa mirada de cachorrito que había usado esta tres últimas semanas, me las hacia cada vez que se le daba un antojo extraño-bien-dije con resignación-pero por favor escríbeme el nombre, la verdad no se ni en qué idioma me estás hablando. Ella se limitó a asentir y con rapidez saco una libreta de su mesa de noche, donde escribió todo. Con mucha pereza salí de la habitación con mi celular.

-_¿hola?_-contestaron después de tres intentos de llamada.

-¡Olaf!, amigo, necesito tu ayuda-le suplique. Cuando se trataba de comida Olaf era el experto después de Elsa, pero dado que ella no estaba en condiciones de ayudar, tenía que molestarlo a él.

-_¿Anna?, ¿sabes qué hora es?, llama…espera, es Elsa, ¿verdad?-_dijo un poco más despierto.

-¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, por favor, dime que es un Verrine aux fruits d'été-le suplique.

-_ammm…un postre francés con melocotón y pistacho…algo así-_su voz se escuchaba ronca, incluso para alguien con un tono de voz tan alto como el de Olaf, era raro.

-¿Pistacho?, Elsa odia el Pistacho, ¿Por qué querría un postre con pistacho?

-_no lo sé, pregúntale a ver que te dice_

-eh…no, no es el momento, ¿Dónde puedo conseguirlo?

-_Ammmm, en ¿Francia?_

-¡Olaf!-le grite. M estaba desesperando Elsa quería es cosa a como fuera.

-_¡Hablo en serio!, es un postre francés, lo consigues en Francia o posiblemente en algún restaurante francés que sea 24 horas._

-No los hay….

-_Exacto, buenas noches_-y sin darme alguna otra oportunidad de hablar, colgó.

Camine con lentitud hacia la habitación, Elsa seguía despierta a la espera de su postre, pero por más que quisiera cumplir con su antojo, era imposible conseguir un restaurante francés que estuviera abierto a estas horas y viajar a Francia tampoco era una opción.

-Elsa…yo…l…lo siento, no creo que pueda…conseguirte eso…-dije con calma. Destrozada de no poder hacerlo.

-¿por qué?, ¿es por qué estoy gorda?, ¿acaso ya no soy atractiva para ti?-poco a poco fue alzando la voz. Cada vez me miraba con más enojo.

-¡No!-dije con rapidez, no quería que se diera la idea equivocada, es solo que no podía encontrarle su postre a esta hora.

-¿No qué?, ¿no soy atractiva?, ¿no me amas?-casi me grito lo último- Pues en tus votos dijiste amarme en cualquier situación, como cambias de opinión con rapidez

-No, no-deja de decir no-yo no quise decir eso, Elsa, solo me estas mal interpretando, yo te am…-trate de defenderme pero fue inútil, cuando menos me di cuenta, me había arrojado su libreta a la cara-¡Auch!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunte confundida, aun tratando de mantener la calma y entenderla.

-Vete, ¡Vete!, no quiero verte, no quiero saber nada de ti-grito, mientras buscaba más y más cosas de su mesa de noche, que poco a poco empezó a arrojarme.

-Cariño, espera, no, hablemos, dej…deja de lanzarme cosas-trate de conversar con ella, pero era difícil, tenía que esquivarlo todo, hasta que cruzo el límite. Me arrojo sin remordimiento alguno el libro tres de canción de hielo y fuego, era un libro extremadamente gordo, que tuve que salir de la habitación.

Una vez Salí y cerré la puerta, me recosté sobre esta para poder calmarme, estaba algo agitada, en toda mi vida, nunca había visto a Elsa tan furiosa y agitada. En verdad no era mi Elsa de siempre.

-¡Dije que te fueras!-la escuche gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Así que no queriendo más problemas con ella, me levante y me fui del apartamento, dejándola sola.

-¡¿Qué Elsa te hecho y La dejaste Sola?¡!-grito Kristoff por todo el pasillo. Sin ningún otro lugar al cual ir, me fui hasta el edificio de Kristoff para pasar la noche en su apartamento.

-si…pensé que tal vez…solo la estaba irritando más…y ya que me dijo que me fuera...pues, eh, me fui-le respondí con sinceridad y en voz baja. Estaba agotada.

-No creo que haya sido lo correcto, ella esta hormonal y posiblemente la bebé la esté volviendo loca, no sé, no soy mujer, pero no debiste haberla dejado sola-Kristoff se corrió para darme paso de entrada.- pero de todas formas pasa, puedes dormir en el sofá.

Al entrar al apartamento recordé lo pequeño que era el lugar, básicamente apenas cabían Kristoff y Sven

-¿No puedo dormir en tu cama y que tu duermas con Sven?-pregunte con muy poca esperanza en su respuesta.

-No, tú dormirás con Sven-se los dije.

Sin embargo no logre dormir y no solo fue el hecho de que el sofá de Kristoff era terriblemente incómodo, también que Elsa no estaba a mi lado. Así que incapaz de dejarme llevar por el sueño y sin estar muy segura de la hora, me fui del apartamento de Kristoff a hacer lo que se supone que tenía que hacer.

Al llegar al apartamento todo estaba en silencio, no escuchaba ningún movimiento de la cocina, lo cual era extraño porque para esta hora de la mañana, Elsa ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Con lentitud me dirigí a la habitación, al abrir la puerta vi la escena más conmovedora de mi vida. Mi corazón se destrozó y todo sentimiento de culpa me invadió. Era una idiota. Elsa estaba ahí, recostada en la cama, envuelta en las sabanas, despierta…llorando.

-Elsa-dije su nombre con cariño. Ella levanto la mirada de inmediato, por un momento pensé que me empezaría a gritar, pero se mantuvo quieta, sus ojos rojos y con ojeras, todo me indicaba que estaba agotada. Al parecer tampoco pudo dormir- yo…te traje tu postre-le coloque el recipiente encima de la cama, ella no se movía ni hacia nada. Tal vez lo había arruinado todo en esta ocasión-l…lo siento mucho, no debí dejarte sola, en verdad lo siento, es solo que estabas tan enojada que ni siquiera podía hablarte y no parabas de decir que me fuera, así que pensé que si me iba estarías feliz, pero, pero…-Unos fuertes brazos me interrumpieron, Elsa se había lanzado encima mío para abrazarme y se dejó llevar por el llanto.

-Lo siento mucho, lo siento-era la único que decía. Yo solo la aferraba más a mi cuerpo, no importaba lo mucho que se disculpara, yo era la culpable, yo era la idiota que la dejo sola.-no que se pasó-dijo con más calma, pero aun nos manteníamos en la misma posición-fue como si todas mis inseguridades salieran al flote y solo me desquite contigo, Anna, lo siento mucho.

-No te disculpes, es mi culpa también, shhh-trataba de calmarla. Mi mano derecha consintiendo su cabeza como ella solía hacer conmigo-todo estará bien, todo estará bien.

Después de unos 20 minutos, Elsa se calmó y logramos hacer las paces. Se podría considerar como nuestra primera pelea, de alguna forma, pero no la olvidaría jamás, porque fue un susto que me perseguirá de por vida.

-¿Vas a probar el postre que te traje?-le pregunte, ella con su cabeza sobre mi pecho, las dos en la cama sencillamente abrazándonos-creo que dormir enfrente de la tienda para que cuando abrieran ser la primera en comprarlo. Lamento no haberlo conseguido cuando lo querías…

-Te amo-se limitó a decir, mi corazón se aceleró y dada la cercanía estoy segura de que Elsa podía escucharlo-pero en verdad odio el pistacho.

* * *

><p><strong>8 Meses<strong>

Después de tantos tiempos algo distanciados, Olaf y Malvavisco habían regresado a trabajar como mis ayudantes. Ya estábamos terminando la Historieta para poder presentarla e íbamos a un buen ritmo, así que probablemente no tendríamos que afanarnos a última hora. Elsa había pedido unas vacaciones antes de su permiso de maternidad y ahora estaba acompañándonos todas las tardes en el estudio.

-¿Aun no tienen nombre?, pero si falta taaaaaan poco para que nazca-dijo Olaf entre risas-deberían llamarla Olaf

-No la voy a llamar de esa forma, se confundiría contigo-me queje. Vamos que ningún nombre era convincente.

-¿Olaf 2?-Volvió a sugerir

-Tampoco-respondí con rapidez. Horrorizada con la idea, pero Elsa parecía solo disfrutar de nuestra discusión.

-¿Alejandra?, ¿Maddie?, ¿Jennifer?, no sé, hay demasiadas opciones-esta vez comento Malvavisco. Él y Olaf estaban muy interesados en el embarazo de Elsa, casi que emocionados, como si fuera a ser la hija de uno de ellos. Supongo que en parte si somos una gran familia.

-Ninguno logra convencerme chicos, lo siento-esta vez hablo Elsa, parecía imposible poder nombrar a nuestra pequeña.

-Entonces…¡Busquemos en internet!-Sugirió Olaf con emoción. De inmediato saco una Tablet de su maleta y empezó a navegar en internet- bueno aquí hay unos nombres interesantes, Erza, Lucy, Konata, Rei…

-Para-lo interrumpió Malvavisco-esos son nombres de Animes, ¿Dónde estás buscando?-con un poco de fuerza le quito la Tablet para poder ver el sitio en el que Olaf estaba-No creo que quieran ponerle esos nombres…

-Entonces dejemos que la bebé decida-comento Olaf como último recurso.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?-le pregunte. En verdad a veces no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Olaf.

-Esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella, Elsa podría decirnos si se mueve ante un listado de nombres, si lo hace podria ser por que le gusta.

-no suena como una mala idea-lo apoyo Elsa

-Bien-accedí yo-pero descarta los nombres de animes y de series donde sean propensos a morir los personajes

-Por favor-pidió Elsa-Anna ya dio unas ideas bastantes extrañas con eso.

Malvavisco y Olaf accedieron y empezaron a leer una cantidad de nombres con varios significados, estuvimos de esa forma por muchos minutos, casi una hora entera, pero ninguno de los nombres pareció agradarle a nuestra bebé.

-Creo que no funciono-dijo Malvavisco algo desanimado

-Es una chica dura, parecer que nada le llama la atención-dijo Olaf que también estaba desanimado.

-Bueno chicos, así es la vida, parece que su idea no funciono-trate de consolarlos

-¡Ahh!-dijo Elsa. Los tres nos giramos para verla, ella coloco sus manos sobre su barriga y se quedó quieta por un momento-Se movió…

-¿De verdad?-me lance hacia ella para colocar mi mano sobre su vientre, esperando algún movimiento

-Fue por algo que dijiste, pero no estoy segura el que

-está bien, puedo repetirlo, aunque no hay ningún nombre en lo que dije-empecé a echar cabeza para recordar exactamente lo que dije, no había ningún nombre en mis palabras así que tal vez le estábamos dando mucha importancia a un simple movimiento por parte de ella.

-Tal vez fue….¿Vida?-comento Malvavisco, En ese momento pude sentirlo, si, una patadita desde adentro.

-¿Vida?, le gusta…¿vida?, pero no creo que le quede muy bien ese nombre…-estaba dudando de la posibilidad de llamarla de esa manera.

-¿Qué tal si mantenemos el significado pero en otro idioma?, tal vez suene mejor-sugirió Elsa.

-Bien, me pondré a ver en internet-Malvavisco empezó a buscar traducciones para la palabra Vida que sirviera como nombres-que tal… ¿Liv?

-Parece que le gusta-sonrió Elsa. Lograba sentir las pataditas de Liv en su estómago, si, era un hecho, nuestra bebé se llamaría Liv.

-Sera muy interesante cuando le cuenten que su nombre lo buscaron en internet-se burló Olaf. Pero en cierta forma parecía tener razón, no era una gran historia si no fuera por la parte de que ella fue la que reacciono.

-Cállate amigo, déjalas disfrutar-lo silencio Malvavisco, pero todos terminamos riéndonos ante la situación.

* * *

><p><strong>9 Meses<strong>

-¿Qué estás haciendo con esa cámara?-me pregunto Elsa, mientras yo destapaba mi nueva adquisición.

-Mirando cómo funciona-le respondí con calma-tengo planeado grabar todo el parto y mostrarlo en el futuro para que considere la situación cuando decida tener novio, claro que no pasara, porque me asegurare de que jamás tenga novio, pero esto solo ayudara a que mi trabajo sea más fácil.

-Vas a ser muy sobreprotectora con ella, es algo tierno-Elsa me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. Tomo el manual de la cámara y empezó a leerlo-aunque pensé que dibujarías todos los eventos de nuestra vida juntas.

-Pues si…y hasta ahora lo he hecho, nuestra historieta de vida va a tener que ser dividida en dos partes con todos los dibujos que hago-le dije algo sorprendida. No esperaba tener tantas memorias y hechos memorables con Elsa, no, miento, no esperaba tener la energía y emoción de dibujar todas las cosas que vivíamos juntas, pero por solo tratarse de ella, lo hago-pero no me siento cómoda dibujándote en esa situación.

-¿Pero si grabándome?-me pregunto sorprendida, una de sus cejas elevada, expectante a mi respuesta.

-eh…¿es para el futuro asegurado de nuestra hija?-le dije no muy convencida, posiblemente lo pregunte, tal vez no había pensado en cómo se sentiría Elsa al invadir su privacidad de esa forma- Lo siento, no lo pensé.

-Está bien-me sonrió, pero por alguna razón su sonrisa traía algo oculto-puedes grabar

-¿De verdad?-le pregunte emocionada, Ella se limitó a asentir-¿Qué tanto?

-Todo lo que puedas-siguió sonriendo, el sentimiento de que sonreía por algo más no me abandonaba, pero por ahora ya tenía su permiso para grabar la salvación de mi hija, solo necesitaba aprender a usar la videocámara.

-Ahora, te explicare como funciona-Elsa coloco a un lado el manual y tomo la cámara de mis manos-Por eso es que hay que leer los manuales.

En cuestión de minutos, ya sabía usar la cámara, ahora no había nada que me detuviera.

-¡TE ODIO!, ¡TE ODIO!, ¡TE ODIO!, ¡TE ODIO!-Gritaba Elsa mientras la llevaba a la sala de parto.

Había empezado como un día normal, sin complicaciones ni problemas, pero de un momento a otro la fuente de Elsa se rompió y salimos corriendo al hospital, Tal y como dijo Elsa, transportada por uno de los choferes de su padre. Mientras íbamos de camino, yo me encargue de llamar a todos nuestros familiares y amigos para darles la noticia, a la vez que trataba de que Elsa mantuviera la calma, pero fue en vano. Ya llegando fue cuando empezó a decir lo mucho que me odiaba, seguramente por el dolor.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!-dijo, sudando y tratando de mantener la respiración

-Bueno…prácticamente yo no te embarace así que…

-Cariño Cállate-Me dijo mi madre, había llegado hacia unos diez minutos junto con mi padre, mientras que el padre de Elsa aun no llegaba, pero según nos informaron ya se había subido al avión para poder venir-no es el momento.

-Lo siento-me disculpe. Estábamos corriendo hacia la sala de partos, pese a todos los insultos y el odio por parte de Elsa hacia mí, las dos aun íbamos cogidas de la mano, y yo iba grabando todo el recorrido.

-Muy bien, ¿Quiénes acompañaran a Elsa a la sala de parto?-pregunto el doctor White. De inmediato mi madre y yo levantamos nuestras manos-muy bien, síganme por acá por favor. Nos cambiamos para poder ingresar a la sala de parto, una vez los médicos empezaron el procedimiento, empecé a sentirme algo extraña. Toda la situación era confusa, escuchaba los gritos de Elsa, las instrucciones de los médicos y los consejos de mi mamá, pero cuando vi directamente hacia las piernas de Elsa, todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta que estaba en la sala de espera, recostada en toda una hilera de sillas, me levante algo mareada y me di cuenta que El padre de Elsa ya estaba en el lugar incluso estaba hablando con mi padre, Olaf, Malvavisco y Kristoff también estaban bastante concentrados en la conversación.

-¡Se despertó!-dijo Olaf con emoción-jijijiji, sí que grabaste mucho-se levantó de la silla y me paso la videocámara

-¿eh?-aún estaba confusa con todo pero en el momento en que reproduci el video todo se aclaró-¡Mi hija!, ¿Dónde está?, ¿ya nació?, Dios como me fui a desmayar en el parto-El pánico empezó a invadirme, necesitaba saber si todo fue bien durante el parto.

-Hey, calma Anna, no te desmayaste por tanto, aún no han salido-me calmo Kristoff. Sintiéndome un poco más calmada me deje caer de nuevo sobre la silla a esperar noticias. Para mi suerte unos cinco minutos después del doctor White apareció.

-¿Dónde está la otra mamá?-pregunto, me levante de inmediato y con la espalda recta, como si me hubieran llamado para ejército-Puedes pasar a verla. Nació saludable y sin complicaciones, los demás por favor esperen su turno- todos asintieron y yo me apresure a entrar.

Se sintió como una eternidad pero la espera valió la pena, estos 9 meses no fueron fáciles, si no lo fueron para mí, no me imagino como fueron para Elsa, por eso, cuando vi la escena de mi esposa, con mi hija en sus brazos, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Ella estaba llorando pero tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa, mi madre estaba a su lado apreciándola, como si fuera un pequeño diamante, sus ojos brillaban. Di pasos cortos, como con miedo de que todo fuera un sueño y despertara, pero Elsa levanto su mirada y como siempre nuestras miradas conectadas.

-Ven Anna, conoce a Liv Summer-me dijo. Su voz se escuchaba agotada, de hecho, si no fuera por su sonrisa se podía notar todo el cansancio que tenía, pero se veía hermosa y era imposible negarlo. Me acerque y la pude ver, a mi bebita, a Liv en sus brazos, con sus ojos cerrados, era tan, tan hermosa, que de inmediato me enamore.

-E…es…e…es…-no podía hablar, estaba muy feliz, Elsa me dejo cargarla por unos momentos y podía sentir lo liviana que era, se acomodaba perfectamente en mis brazos-hermosa-al fin logre soltar las palabras.

Después de que la mayoría conocieran a Liv, el doctor nos dijo que Elsa pasaría la noche y posiblemente mañana también estaría un rato y después nos podríamos retirar a casa con Liv. Mis padres se iban a quedar pero les pedí que descasaran para que me reemplazaran en la mañana y dado que el padre de Elsa tuvo que viajar para llegar, le ofrecí las llaves del apartamento para que descansara. No que fuera necesario, puede dormir en cualquier hotel, pero no se negó, así que lo tome como una buena señal. Los chicos se fueron a descasar, los tres al parecer enamorados de mi hija.

Ya en el cuarto del hospital Elsa se veía menos agotada, me senté a su lado y entrelazamos nuestras manos. No hablamos, no había necesidad, pero había algo que me estaba molestando y tenía que decirlo.

-Lo siento, no pude grabar nada del parto-le dije avergonzada ante mi incapacidad.

-Está bien, sabía que no lo harías-su voz seguía débil, ella estaba cansada pero se las arregló para sonreírme-por eso te dije que grabaras todo lo que pudieras, sabía que en algún momento de desmayarías-No pude evitar reírme, seguramente Elsa me hubiera seguido con su risa si no fuera por lo cansada que estaba.

-Te amo a ti y a Liv

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, parece que a Elsa le afecto el embarazo un poco en su personalidad, espero que no les molestara. Quiero agradecer a YuiTainaka por darme ideas para el nombre de Liv, que bueno quedo como Liv. También preguntarles: ¿Qué quieren que pase después?, como ya les dije tengo planeada gran parte de la historia, pero por saltos de tiempo, entonces hay espacios que puedo llenar con las ideas que tengan, así que no duden en dejarlas.<strong>_

_**Me disculpo si este capítulo salió más largo de lo normal, no era la idea, pero bueno, suele pasar. Les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de Frozen me pertenece, todos los errores son míos, estoy abierta a cualquier crítica u opinión, muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**_


End file.
